Problem: What is the largest positive multiple of $12$ that is less than $350?$
Explanation: Dividing $350$ by $12$ gives a quotient $29$ with a remainder of $2$. In other words, \[350=12\cdot29+2.\]Thus, $29\cdot12=\boxed{348}$ is the largest multiple of $12$ which is less than $350.$